Ranhansha
by ScotlanXX
Summary: JointFic with Animedork210.- Jovin. -Kevin always noticed Joe. Joe always noticed Kevin was distancing himself.Kevin can't keep it in anylonger and now the world seems to be falling apart. Can their family support eachother through this? Or will love die?
1. 1 Joe's POV

**Hi, um welcome to a new...joint fic...with me Nikki..and..um...Madi. AnimeDork210.  
Um sp yeah, this is a Jovin story. leading up to it. Humor, Angst, romance...blahblah?**

**(love)**

Ranhansha (japanese) - Diffused Reflection  
_**(credit for finding this goes to the amazing person writing the story i just read )((Edwards-Ebed))**_

* * *

Ranhansha

"Nick, are you alright?" I sat on the chair in the corner of the dressing room my kid brother was occupying whilst trying to pry at his shoelaces. "Need some help?"

"No, really I've got it." This caused me to chuckle at his contorted facial expression. He did NOT "got it".

"You sure?"

"IT"S A STINKIN SHOELACE!" he cried. "It shouldn't be so difficult!"

"Sounds more like woman troubles to me." I laughed and moved to stand and help him but he just through the closest thing near him at me, which happened to be a hairbrush. I almost dodged it, but the impact to my right arm told me he didn't miss. "Hey! No need for violence kiddo!"

"Shut up Joseph your not helping!"

"I was trying to!"

"But your not!"

"What is going on in here?" Both of us turned towards the door as Kevin peered in. "What the heck you two, we have a concert in less than five minutes, do you mind not causing havoc before hand?"

"But Kev! That's no fun!" I pouted. This received an eye roll and Kevin left the room with a small laugh. HAH! I knew he found me funny.

"Nick, let me help you with that."

"FINE!" he tossed the shoe at me, which I caught and began to try and undo the laces. They were to knotted up and pulled tight to get apart so I took the scissors from my brothers back and but them off, taking a lucky shoelace I had tied around my ankle and re lacing my brothers shoe. Examining it, it seemed pretty well…usable now. I handed Nick his shoe and he seemed to stare at it in amazement.

"I didn't think of that." He muttered before smiling and pulling on his shoe and standing. "Thanks Joe."

"No problem Nick-o." I patted him on the back as he finished getting ready and we did our concert. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but when we ate dinner at a nearby diner, Kevin wasn't present. We all kind of went off and sat in different places in the empty place and I decided I should at least make sure Kevin was all right.

"Where are you going?" Miley's voice held a curious tone and I raised my brow at her and smirked with a shrug.

"You know. Jacking off, the usual."

Her face scrunched in an 'I SO did not need to know that' sort of way, which left a satisfying grin on my face. I loved messing with Miley and my brothers because it was so…satisfying.

"You know he was kidding right?" Nick laughed, looking at Miley and Emily.

"Sure I did." She rolled her eyes and went back to her French fries while I decided to take this moment to leave the diner and head back to the tour bus. '_I hope he's not sick or something.' _

I moved my hand to open the door of the bus when I heard something. Music perhaps? I couldn't help but felt my stomach turn as I opened the door slowly, stepping into the bus. At first I couldn't recognize the voice, but then as I further made my way through the back of the bus, I hid in the kitchen, listening to the voice. The guitar…that I recognized…Kevin.


	2. 2 Kevins POV

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from my brothers

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from my brothers. Shoelaces? Poor Nicky. Gotta love him though. We all did our own little pre-show ritual. Mine was singing songs I write in my spare time. Most were about Joe, and how I felt about him.

Yes, I, Kevin Jonas, was in love with my brother. No one knew. What would happen if Joe found out? God, he would hate me so bad. I really don't need to be focusing on that right now. As the concert grew onto a crowd of screaming fan girls and few boys, I watched Joe glance at me a few times and shook the thought that perhaps he cared about me. Right, what a fool I am. I wasn't very hungry after the concert, so I decided to sneak out of eating at the small diner we stopped at, I just needed to…sigh…I needed to clear my head.

Picking up my guitar, I started to quietly sing the song I had written about Joe. I closed my eyes and let my feelings flow.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
Mmmm

I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You don't know  
What you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you meant me!

I've waited all my life to cross this line

_To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

Strumming the last line on the guitar, I let out a sigh. I wish I could tell Joe what I felt for him. The feelings were so strong I knew one day they would probably be the death of me, but (shrug) who am I to change…even if it may be Joe's rejection that will be the death of me. NO! I won't tell him…I can't…he would never feel the way I do. I'm his brother…that's all I am.

"I wish you knew…" I said softly to no one. The family would be back soon, so I got up and put my guitar down, not paying attention to the sudden open and close of the door to the bus.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song! reallY! its acctully true by ryan cabrera! but I'm pretending its Kevin who wrote it in the story so dont hate!**


	3. 3 Joe's POV

The song was so full of emotion I hardly was able to comprehend the words before it was over

The song was so full of emotion I hardly was able to comprehend the words before it was over. I hadn't heard Kevin's voice…not really until now. This was nothing like backup singing for the band, or singing in the shower. This was heartfelt emotion that I hardly understood.

Was he in love with someone? Perhaps he was just trying to write a new some for the band? But it didn't have the same sound that we normally played…sang…this was different...it was, Kevin.

I felt my heart sink as he spoke his last words and stood up, setting his guitar down. I immediately scurried for the door and ran out of the bus, shutting the door and running back to the diner.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Nick asked as I slumped into the booth looking flustered.

"Huh?" I asked, realizing I was being spoken to.

"He probably just got done _jacking _hisjack." Miley rolled her eyes and smirked.

I raised a brow at her comment and smirked in return. "You have a dirty mind miss Cyrus."

"What!" her mouth dropped open and it caused me to bust up laughing. "You started it!" she shrieked.

"Started what?" My laughing died off as Kevin slid into the booth next to me and I had to try and steady my breathing as I quickly shoved a few of Miles fries in my mouth and began to chew.

"Nwowthing." I said as I chewed.

"Dirty minded freak say what?" Miley looked at me with crossed arms and I stopped mid chew.

"Wrut!" I asked as everyone stared at me.

"That is so very attractive Joe." Kevin looked at me and laughed and I blushed, rolling my eyes and swallowing the food."

"Shut up afro man." I said shoving Kevin playfully.

For the next few days on the road I hardly spoke to Kevin unless it was important or about the band. I found myself being more non-brotherly emotionally attached to him and it scared me…to death. I slept in the bunk one of the nights on our way to a concert in Chicago and rested my hand under the waistband of my pajamas. I felt ungodly for fooling around like this, but the things that Kevin does to me…Jesus! This is not what I consider normal!

"Kevin…" I whispered ever so softly as I got rid of my problem and turned in my bed trying to fall asleep. This didn't work, and it took me a while to realize I wasn't going to be able to sleep at all for a while.

When we reached Chicago, I couldn't help but notice Kevin glance at me in our shared dressing room, pulling his vest on as I snapped the buttons of my jeans shut and pulled my shirt on and buttoned it. Thankfully it was a lightweight fabric and wouldn't cause me to sweat to death like last time. As we got on stage we ran through each song and as we got to Take a Breath, I moved close to Kevin, as I sang and took a moment to gently brush my arm against his, and look him in the eyes as I sang. Our eyes locked for a moment and I hid the blush by turning away from him and moving back to the middle of the stage to continue the song.

"You okay?" Nick asked after the concert.

"Fine." I said as I moved for the dressing room, forgetting Kevin and I had to share it and he followed me into it.

"Hey…"

"Hey." I said softly before tossing my shirt on the chair.


	4. 4 Kevins POV

Joe's been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than usual. I mean, he's been avoiding me like I'm the plague. The only thing he talks to me about, when he actually does talk to me, is about the band, and that's seldom that he speaks to me. I don't think I smell. Did he… no he couldn't have found out about my feelings for him. Right? Gah! Why did I fall for my brother?

Anyways, we were on the way to our Chicago show. Hopefully Joe would speak to me then.. We have to share a dressing room, so that should make him talk to me, at least I hope so.

Sometimes… it's a curse to share a dressing room with your brother, or in my case, your current love interest. Do you have any idea how hard it is to _not _check him out?! Curse you dressing room assignment person! Not the point. I checked him out when I thought he wasn't looking. Pulling on my vest, Joe and I met up with Nick, before we ran onto the stage.

The screaming mass of girls was little help to keep my mind off of Joe. The show seemed to go by in a blur. That is, until we started Take A Breath. Joe came close to me, brushing his arm against mine. Focus on the cords Kevin. Focus! I looked back up at him, and our eyes locked. Is he… is he blushing?

After we finished, I followed Joe into our dressing room. "Hey…" I said, trying to get him to talk to me.

"Hey," was all I got back. Dammit Joe, why aren't you speaking to me? I didn't realize I said that out loud, until Joe looked at me.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said, why aren't you speaking to me?" I replied.

"What are you talking about Kevin? I've been speaking to you." Great, he was avoiding the question.

"Joseph, stop avoiding the question. The only time you speak to me is when it's about the band, or if it's important. Now, I miss talking to my brother, so what's wrong?" I waited for an answer. But watching his eyes shifting away from me I saw he was not going to answer the question. "Joe… I…"

"I heard you singing the other day," Joe told me.

"What?" Oh God, what did he hear?

"Kevin… I know that song was about someone. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" he smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"That's because I don't."

"Oh, well, then… who's the lucky girl?" Why was he forcing himself to be so jovial about this?

"Joe, there isn't any girl." His smile slipped a little, but still remained.

"Ok, so who's the lucky guy?"

I was getting sick of hiding. Before I knew what I was doing, I had shoved Joe against the wall of the dressing room, and looked him in the eyes. "It's you, Joseph. I'm in love with you!" I shouted before I slammed my lips against his.


	5. 5 Joe's POV

He was expecting me to answer what was wrong? He knew I wasn't one to speak about personal feelings unless it was sever heartache…

"Joe…I…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I heard you sing the other day." I blurted out. Shit…I didn't want him to think me a stalker. No matter if I was his brother or not, it seemed stalkerish to be sneaking around like that, didn't it?

"What?" Great, maybe I am a stalker.

"Kevin… I know that song was about someone. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I forced a smile, hoping to lighten the conversation and not give away the fact I felt like a stalker.

"That's because I don't."

"Oh, well, then… who's the lucky girl?"

"Joe, there isn't any girl." The smile began to fade but I quickly caught myself and held the smile.

"Ok, so who's the lucky guy?" I didn't know if that was the right thing to say, I winced as I was shoved against the wall of our dressing room and closed my eyes, awaiting to be pummled by my older brother for possibly incinuating him being gay.

"It's you, Joseph. I'm in love with you!" Whoa, okay HOLD the AVACADO up! Not litterally. Unless you have an avacado…then I guess you can hold it up…or onto it…or …well. Hold on…to your avacado.

My brother just confessed the guy was I! The person…thankfully he didn't say I was a girl, I would worry. Never mind. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed hard against my own and my eyes snapped open to see his were closed. I was now completely confused about everything. What have we gotten into? Two brothers, infatuated and in love with each other, and all I could think of was what everyone would say…what they would do to us if they found out. I pushed Kevin back a little as I tried to think, which was hard as his lips were on mine.

"I-I'm sorry…" He blushed, but he didn't move, just looked into my eyes as he let out a shaky breath. "I shouldn't have done that…oh god…"

I couldn't say anything.

I couldn't do anything.

I could barely breath.

I could barely think.

"Joe…please say something…" He whispered, panic in his eyes.

God…he was beautiful.

I absentmindedly moved my hand up to feel those soft curls but quickly retracted it as I heard a knock on the door.

"Guys, we've got signing to do before we head back on the road."

"Thanks Nick." I said as Kevin pulled away. I dropped my gaze and moved for my bag, grabbing a non-sweaty shirt and pulling it on, it was one Kevin gave me a few months ago, a t-shirt I really liked. It was my favorite one. It was my favorite one because he gave it to me. Because it was Kevin who gave it to me…

"Lets go get mobbed." I grinned as Kevin moved to leave through the door, me following behind.

The signing was alright, a few girls asked me to marry them but I shook my head with my famous smirk and replied the same thing. "Sorry ladies, my vow has been placed on a special someone in life…"

Yeah…Kevin.

I watched as he glanced at me once…out of the whole two hours of signing…he looked at me, once. After the signing we all boarded the bus, but instead of eating in the next town with the family, I stayed behind. Knowing Kevin wasn't going to dinner and waited outside the bus before everyone was inside, and sneaking back onboard.

I found him laying on the bed in the very back. The one usually taken up by our parents during the night and sat at the end of it.

"Joe?"

"We need to talk."

"Why aren't you at dinner…. wait, talk about. What?"

"This…can never happen…" I pointed between the two of us. "It's not looked upon as good, or normal, it would never work, it would ruin our career, and probably our family, and our lives. We're brothers…we have to stay that way."

"Joe…"

I got up and moved to walk away, not making it halfway down the hallway without breaking into sobs that I tried to cover up. I wasn't a crier. I don't cry…but my heart was breaking…and I was afraid to give Kevin the pieces.


	6. 6 Kevin POV

I was laying on the bed in the back after the signing. I never felt like eating after signings or concerts, so I had stayed back when everyone went to the diner. A few hours ago, I had not only confessed my feelings for Joe to him, but I also kissed him!

As I lay there thinking about this, Joe (speak of the devil) came walking in, and sat at the end of the bed. "Joe?"

"We need to talk."

"Why aren't you at dinner…. wait, talk about what?" This didn't sound too good.

"This…can never happen…" he said, pointing between the two of us. "It's not looked upon as good, or normal, it would never work, it would ruin our career, and probably our family, and our lives. We're brothers…we have to stay that way."

"Joe…" If we had been dating, it would have sounded like he was breaking up with me. Except we weren't dating… My brother, the guy I had fallen head over heels for, was rejecting me. Can't say I wasn't expecting it. Why would he return my feelings?

I barely noticed Joe get up off the bed and walk down the hallway. I tried to ignore the pain in my chest. I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest and then stomped on. Cliché, I know, but it was how I felt.

That's when I heard it. Sobs. Was Joe… crying? I quietly walked out of the bedroom to find Joe leaning on the wall, sobbing his eyes out. Joe never cried.

"Joe?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

His head snapped up to look at me. "Kevin," he whispered, trying to cover his tears.

"Joe, why are you crying?"

He shook his head.

"Joe…for once can you just be honest with me?" I looked at him intently. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you Kevin! I love you so freaking much!" He managed to get out.

The guy that had just stomped on my heart was crying over loving me? This was almost surreal. Watching my own brother. The love of my life, crying his heart out over loving me, and after just practiacally tossing the boot in on any possible relationship we ever could have had. This definantly puts a damper on things.

"You love me?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, more than anything…"

"You have a shit way of showing it you know that?"

"I'm...I'm scared!! OKAY!"

I watched as Joe began to shake and fell to his knees with his head in his hands. I had never...ever seen him cry this much in my life. Not even after Mandy broke his heart, or AJ. This was tearing me up, but I couldn't shake the feeling of empathy and compassion for my younger brother as I knelt before him after a moment and took the hands that covered his face.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because… I've never loved someone this damn much, Kevin! And I don't know what to do about it," Joe was trying to compose himself.

"Joe, there's nothing to do about it. You just let yourself love, and be loved."

"But Kevin… we're brothers… we can't love each other," Was he still trying to use that excuse?

"Dammit Joseph!" I didn't mean to yell. I saw Joe jump, and quickly lowered my voice. "You can't help who you love, even if they are your brother. You can't make yourself _not _love someone just because you're related. Don't you see that?"

"When did you become so philosophical?" Joe attempted at a joke.

"I've always been like this. Do you see my point?" I stroked his cheek.

"Your point being that I love you, you love me, and I shouldn't try to change that?" Joe's face was inching closer.

"Definitely." God, it was good to hear those words.

"Kevin…"

"Yeah?" I could feel his breath on my skin, warming the cells of my being just being as close as he was, right now. When did we begin to whisper? I don't remember, all I could focus on was his chocolate eyes staring into my own, the blush rising in his cheek as his next words barely came out in a breath.

"Kiss me?" I leaned down and kissed his cheek, then his other one. His forhead. His nose. Then lightly on the lips.

I pulled away slightly, a small smile resting on my lips as he looked up at me. "No... like this." And then I found our lips against each other in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life. A kiss I could only call...Joe.


	7. 7 Joe's POV

I was scared; oh fucking hell I was scared to death. My heart was beating faster and faster as I stumbled to my knees on the floor of our tour bus, my hands covering my face in attempt to shield the tears. I couldn't hold them in, they were pouring out all over the place! DAMMIT JOE! Pull yourself together!

"Why are you scared?" Why was I scared? Because I'm in love with someone that loves me back and could possibly lead us in a relationship towards massive destruction! The world as we know it would sees to exist! _Now you're being dramatic. _SHUT UP voice!

Because… I've never loved someone this damn much, Kevin! And I don't know what to do about it," I was scared.

"Joe, there's nothing to do about it. You just let yourself love, and be loved."

I shook my head.

"But Kevin… we're brothers… we can't love each other," It's the only thing left I could make up as an excuse, I had to push this out of our lives to save the world. _Still don't see how this is saving the world._ Have I not told you to shut up?

"Dammit Joseph!" I flinched; I had never heard him yell at me like that unless I did something severely wrong. Even then he never snapped at me like that.

"You can't help who you love, even if they are your brother. You can't make yourself _not _love someone just because you're related. Don't you see that?"

"When did you become so philosophical?" I attempted to make a joke, however it wasn't very funny..

"I've always been like this. Do you see my point?" I watched as his hand rose to meet my cheek and the soft caress was welcomed as I closed my eyes briefly and sighed.

"Your point being that I love you, you love me, and I shouldn't try to change that?" my eyes opened and met Kevin's. He was so beautiful.

"Definitely."

"Kevin…"

"Yeah?" I leaned closer, our eyes never leaving each others as I felt a rush of heat in my cheeks.

"Kiss me?" I watched him lean down and kiss my cheek, then my other one and then my forhead. My nose. Then lightly on the lips.

I pulled away slightly, a small smile resting on my lips as he looked up at me. "No... like this." I pulled him into a really passionate kiss. One I had never shared with anyone before now. My hand ran through his hair, pulling at the massive ammounts of curls as he had taken a shower a few hours ago and they were back to normal. Just the way I liked it. I felt his tongue against my lips and I quickly partedthem to allow him access.

"Kevin." I kissed him again, my tongue flicking out against his. "Oh, god…"

His hands ran up the tshirt he had given me and I felt him smile, finally realizing I was wearing it. "I love you so much."

This caused the kiss to become more aggressive, his hands running up my back and his nail digging into my skin as he drug them down my back. OH god…sometimes I loved being a masochist. I broke from the kiss briefly as I let out a a few heay breaths. "Kevin…"

Knock.

"Shit."

I goraned softly at the loss of touch as Kevins hands pulled away from my body and my hands slipping from his hair.

"Who is it?"

"Miley."

"Come in." Kevin said as I sat down on the couch and fixed my hair slightly. Miley pulled open the buss door and peered inside.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents wanna know if your going to come to eat or not."

"Uh, well Joe has a major stomach ache, and chest pains, and I'm just not hungry." Kevin sighed.

"You're such a bad liar."

"Is my hair okay?" I asked at random.

Miley rolled her eyes. "No worse than normal."

"Hey!"

"Pssht, you asked!" She stepped back. Probably about to head back, but I didn't really pay much attention. "I'll tell them your not feeling good, and I'll save you some of my onion rings and cheesecake."

"thanks Miles." I smiled. "You're a real sport."

"Whatever." She shut the door with a smirk and left me alone with Kevin again.

"So…what were we doing?"

"Something we shoudlnt have been. " I sighed.

"Joe…"I stood up and wrapped my arms around him kissing him softly before the door reopened.

"Oh god! You two!" I jumped apart from Kevin as I looked towards the door. Shit. Nick.

"Oh my god.' I put my head in my hands and ran out of the bus, pushing nick out of the way as I left and fled down the street where I ended up kicking a trashcan and sitting at a nearby Starbucks…dammit. Starbucks was Kevins favorite thing in the world. He could smell it before we even get into town and hes usally always right.

"Hello, can I help you?"

I sighed.

"Can I have coffee?" what a dumb question.

"It is a coffee house." The girl laughed. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." I paid her three something and sat down ,waiting for her to call out my coffee order…but I didn't know what she made me so I just waited until she ended up coming out and handing me an orange mocha frapp with sprinkles of chocolate. I smiledslightly and took it.

"You okay?"

"Great." I watched her sit down with me, the starbucks was empty anyway and she began to talk to me.


	8. 8 Kevins POV

**(someone please tell MAdi she is not a horrible writer.) **

**She doesnt believe she is.**

* * *

I sighed as Joe ran out of the bus. Our baby brother had just walked in on us kissing. That probably wasn't a good thing. I looked at Nick, who was just staring at me. "So…"

"Explain." Nick said, crossing his arms.

"Ok, so I'm in love with Joe, we kissed after the Chicago show, then Joe freaked, told me we couldn't be together. I found him in the hallway, sobbing, then we ended up kissing again, then Miley walked in, and we went back to kissing, then you came in and here we are." Ok, so I had a habit of rambling when I was nervous.

Nick squinted for a moment, as if he was trying to understand, then smiled at me. "You guys thought I would be disgusted, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Why aren't you?" I asked.

"You guys are my brothers. I love you both. If you make each other happy, then so be it. I don't have the right to judge you." When did he get so mature? Oh right, he was thrust into fame at a young age. Whatever.

Miley walked back in. "Guys, is he ok?"'

"Uh… who?" Like I didn't know she was talking about Joe.

"Joe. He took of peeling like a banana." That girl and her weird ass sayings.

"Oh. That. He uh… we…" I didn't know how to tell her.

"Did the lovely couple have a fight?" Huh?

"What? Miley, what do you mean?"

"Oh, come on sweetheart, you two couldn't be more obvious even if you made out in front of me!" Creepy girl. "Aren't you gonna chase after him?"

"I don't know where the hell he went!" And it kind of worried me that he took off like that.

"Then why don't we take the tourbus to go find him?" My dad asked, walking in with my mom.

"But… aren't you guys… disgusted about two of your sons being with each other?" Why was everyone suddenly cool about us?!

"Sweetie, who taught you love is love?" Rhetorical question I'm guessing by the look on her face.

"Let's go find Joe!" Really, if our whole family accepted it, then why couldn't we be together?

The tourbus started up, and we began our quest for Joe! Ok, so I'm being over dramatic, but hey, I want to find him!

Nick was looking out one window, while I looked out the opposite side. "Hey, there he is!" Nick shouted, pointing to a Starbucks.

The moment the bus stopped, I jumped out, running to the entrance. Surprisingly enough, it was empty, besides Joe and a girl talking to each other. Wait, a girl? He was smiling, not even noticing me yet. He looked up, and looked surprised to see me.

"Kevin."

"Is that him?" the girl asked Joe.

"Yeah… that's him." Had Joe been talking about me?

"C-Come on Joey, we have to get going." I hope he didn't hear me stutter.

As I began to walk out I heard the girl say to Joe "Remember what I told you. Don't let him go."

What was she rambling about?

I put my hand on the door to pull it open, but was suddenly pulled back by Joe. "Joe, what are you-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. After all, it is kind of hard to talk with lips on yours.

Wait… was Joe kissing me? In front of someone? What had he been talking about with that girl?

When Joe pulled back, I was still slightly dazed. You'd think after 3 or 4 kisses with him I'd be over getting dazed. I guess that's what it means to be in love. Cheesy, maybe, but true.

"Joe?" I asked, searching his eyes for some sign.

"I love you, and its reciprocated, its enough for me. What about you?" I gave him a small smile, I was a bit nervous but what else could I say right now? This was still kinda new to me, ya know?

I was glad he was showing his feelings in public, but the jealousy still kinda stuck with me as I looked at the girl with a smile on her face. "It's enough for me, but are you...are you sure?" When he nodded I felt my heart warm.

"I love you more than you know, Kev. You were right, and I'm sorry I freaked in the first place." I just smiled, this was what I wanted to hear, and I am so glad he decided to finally see that his freak out was over dramatic...

"Thank you, for whatever you did." I said, looking at the starbucks girl. "And your coffee is amazing by the way, starbucks is my favorite to you happen to have ..." I was cut off my Joe's lips against mine and I pulled back a bit. "Joe people out..." I was cut off again, and this time I didn't mind. But I didn't know that there was people actually watching outside.

* * *

"Nick what are you looking at?" Denise looked out the window. "Oh...goodness."

"I think Joes about to choke Kevin with his tongue!" Nick said as he watch them make out.

Denise smacked her son on the back of the head. "You shouldnt spy on your brothers during their intimate moment!" She said as she looked through the window, their dad joining in curiosity.

* * *

"Let's go." I took Joe's hand, forgetting about the coffee and we headed back out to the bus. When we entered, everyone jumped back from the window. And I mean everyone...well not Frankie, he was passed out on the couch.

"What are you guys doing...?" Joe asked curiously. "Oh...just site seeing."


	9. 9 Joe's POV

"Site seeing?" I asked curiously. They gave me this look before everyone just sat down and I dropped it at that. We ate breakfast and continued on to a hotel, and normally I shared with Nick, and Kevin and Garbo shared a room, but this time I got Kevin, and trust me, I wasn't complaining.

"Sweetie, are you going out today?" I turned to my mom and shrugged.

"Maybe, but I didn't think of it, I may just relax today since we have a concert tomorrow."

My mother nodded, but there was a small grin on her lips that made me question what was going on.

"Mother, you worry me sometimes, have you been getting into dads happy pills?" I smirked; she hit me on the arm.

"Joseph Adam Jonas!" She couldn't hold back the grin or amusement. "No, and your dad doesn't need Happy Pills…trust me." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes with a cringe.

"Mom! I did not need to know that!"

"Need to know what?" Nick asked as he and Kevin came into the room.

"That dad doesn't need happy pills in the sack with mom."

"Oh, wow…that was…. yeah." Kevin put his hands over his face shaking his head. "Oh, goodness mental image!"

"Quick think of Joe naked!" Nick said aloud. This earned him a good smack in the back of the head by our mother.

"Nicholas, don't say things like that."

"Why?" Nick grinned. "Not like Joe's getting any anyway."

Another smack was earned which caused him to groan and pout.

"That hurts you know!" He pouted again.

"Oh, poor baby." I mock pouted and he smacked my arm.

"Oh, gees, why me." Mom rolled her eyes and put her hands up pretending to talk to god.

"Because we keep you active." I smiled.

"Trust me, your dad can do that no problem."

"GAH! Mental image is back!" Kevin hit his head against the doorframe and groaned. "I didn't need that image mother!"

"Sorry sweetie," she patted his back before leaving the room laughing. Thankfully the images went away when Kevin pulled me to him in a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes, as Nick just fixed his hair in our bathroom.

"Guys, honestly, can you at least break the kiss for a second so I know your breathing…"

"Haha." I pulled away and hugged my brothers. "God, I love you both."

"Yeah, we love you too." Nick rolled his eyes and left the room to go find Miley and take Frankie to the movies.


	10. 10 Kevin's POV

I rolled my eyes at my family as we sat down on the bus. Site seeing? Who did they think they were fooling? The ride to the hotel was fairly quiet. Did I mention that Joe and I were sharing a room at the hotel? It's going to be difficult to not jump him. Though, after all these years harboring a crush on my brother, it shouldn't be too hard. But it was different this time.

I was walking up with Nick, Joe had gone ahead, and I overheard Joe exclaiming "Mom! I did not need to know that!"

"Know what?" Nick asked when we walked into the room.

"That dad doesn't need happy pills in the sack with mom." Joe said.

"Oh, wow…that was…. yeah." Suddenly the mental images came. I smacked a hand over my face. "Oh, goodness mental image!"

"Quick think of Joe naked!" Nick shouted playfully. I glared at him through my fingers.

"Nicholas do not say things like that." Our mom said after smacking him.

"Why? It's not like Joe's getting any anyway." I blushed. We had only just gotten together; I didn't want to "get any" as Nick so eloquently put it, with Joe yet. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him, but I don't want to move to fast and blow it.

I laughed when I saw our mom smack him again. Nick and Joe bantered back and forth before our mother looked at the heavens asking, "Oh gees why me?"

"Because we keep you active." There was that smile of Joe's that I loved.

"Trust me your dad can do that no problem." Oh, mom!

"GAH! Mental image is back!" I shouted as I hit my head on the doorframe. "I didn't need that image mother!"

"Sorry sweetie." She patted my back as she walked out. Joe pulled me into a kiss, trying to get rid of the images for me. We kissed for a little bit, Nick fixing his hair in the bathroom.

"Guys, honestly, can you at least break the kiss for a second so I know your breathing…"

"Haha." Joe said pulling us into a group hug. "God, I love you both."

"Yeah, we love you too." Nick said rolling his eyes before leaving the room to go to the movies with Frankie and Miley.

"But, I love you more." I teased Joe playfully, kissing his nose.

"Awww. I love you too Kev." Joe teased back. I guess we're still in the mushy stage. Hey, I like it don't get me wrong.

When we were lying on the bed together (FULLY CLOTHED!), simply holding each other, Joe moved his head from where it rested on my chest to look me in the eyes. "So… about what Nick said earlier…"

"Oh, you mean the 'getting any' part?"

"Yeah… listen, I love you, but… I'm just not really ready for that yet." At least we were on the same page.

"It's fine. I was actually going to ask you the same thing…"

We fell back into silence as we watched TV. Hannah Montana to be specific. The one we had filmed together. I flushed when I saw the way we all jumped on each other to get through the door.

"That must've been torture to you, huh?" Joe asked playfully.

"Shut-up." I mumbled. It was actually kind of hard to control your reaction to your crush basically being on top of you.

A few minutes later, I rolled my eyes at the line I said to my brothers, when we were shooting marshmallows at each other. "So corny."

"Oh, hush. It's a Disney show. Most are corny." We weren't bashing it, just they did have corny lines occasionally. Although I think that's what draw people in the most.

"I feel so used." TV Joe said his line.

"You? I shared my nachos with that guy!" Nick's expression was priceless.

I laughed at Miley's expression when she bumped fist with Joe. I knew Joe hadn't really hit her fist that hard… it was just acting. Still, it was funny.

"Haha, I think TV Hannah is funny, did you see how she crumpled under my fist? I got the power!" I raised my brows at him and shook my head as he sang, 'I got the powa'.

"What?" He finally asked, probably noticing my stare.

I shrugged and laughed. "Nothing, I'm going to take a shower."

"You took on already today…" He complained, pulling be back towards im. I only smiled.

"And I'm taking another one." I said simply, before moving for the bathroom, before I entered the bathroom I couldn't control my laugh that escaped and did a small dance before shutting the door. 'I got the power, OW'.


End file.
